Awakened Feelings
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after the anime. After the Dark King is defeated, Honoka and Nagisa were relieved that the threat is over, yet Honoka was heartbroken after the apparent demise of Kiriya, however a series of incidents led them to discover a remaining faction of the Dusk Zone and that a familiar face appeared to lend a hand, much to Honoka's surprise and relief.


**Awakened Desire**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Futari wa Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my first-ever Pretty Cure fanfic. It's been almost 10 years since I wrote a fanfic that featured **Nagisa Misumi** and **Honoka Yukishiro**. Although I did made a fic featuring trhe two, it was in a form of a crossover which Cure Black and Cure White were featured in my previous fanfic, " **Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution** ".

While I was a fan of that anime since it was first aired in my country way back in 2007, I was focused on other series which made me decide to "borrow" Honoka and Nagisa and have them guest-star in my aforementioned fic. Just last week I was listening to my mp3 where the opening theme song of PreCure played, and this brought me back memories of watching the anime, and this inspired me to decide to make my first-ever Pretty Cure fic.

While countless series were spawned in the years that followed, I am more familiar with the original series and decided to make one. While I watched the episodes, the story arc that struck me most is about the interaction between Honoka and **Kiriya** , and though the episode moved me, I was a bit disappointed that Kiriya never made it back, and I was hoping that he would be reunited with Honoka, as I find them cute and being the best pairing ever.

That alone inspired me to come up with an original story, though it would be connected to the anime series and an aftermath that would take place after. Bear in mind that this would be a serious one which will be loaded with drama, but will also have action scenes so as to make this fic faithful to the anime that made it popular.

While this would be a T-rated, I might make the jump to M-rated depending on the flow of the story. Well, I'll let you decide on that once the chapters come in place. The pairing will center around Honoka and Kiriya, and will include the events of episodes 13 to 21 of the anime, but will also involve a plot that took place after the anime concluded (just before max heart took place).

This would also include the Dark King and his minions and would play a role in this fic that would put a dramatic emphasis on the main characters.

Of course Nagisa will still play an important role here being Honoka's partner being the duo heroines of the series.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

 _Somewhere in Tokyo…_

The scene shifts at a house which looked simple, yet elegant, which shows that the occupants are of middle-class, and the sun rises where birds can be heard chirping, and the sunlight slowly covers what struck most. It was a bright, sunny day and everything appeared to be a typical day where normal life is about to take place on the first day in the morning.

The scene zoomed inside, and heads straight towards a bedroom, where the scene slowly showed what appeared to be two young teenagers, sharing a bed. A blue-haired girl and a boy, in which they are locked in an embrace, and are covered only in blanket and it implies that they are not wearing any upper clothing. They appeared to be in a peaceful bliss as both are still asleep, and seemingly not aware that they are hugging each other.

As sunlight penetrated the window, and the sound of birds chirping, the girl slowly opened her eyes as she felt that today is a new day. She is **Honoka Yukishiro** , aged 15, and she seemed to be oblivious to her surrounding, until she felt that she is hugging something.

Her eyes slowly opened and her cheeks reddened at the sight before her, as she realized that she is hugging a boy, who is of the same height as hers, and seconds later she realized who it was, as the boy she is hugging turn out to be **Kiriya**. The same Kiriya who became a new student in Honoka and Nagisa Misumi's school, which took place last year, and while popular, Kiriya appeared to be a loner and is oblivious of his surroundings and other students' feelings, but when Honoka befriended him, Kiriya was confused and irritated at first.

But after helping him, such as treating his wound and teaching him about friendship and love, Kiriya slowly, and gradually developed feelings for her, but being a product of the **_Dark Zone_** , he felt that he has to do the **Dark King** 's bidding, since he was created for the sole purpose of stealing the Prism Hearts of Honoka and Misumi.

However, Kiriya, having been taught by Honoka that he himself can change fate if he chooses to, tried to fight them off but is unable to, and realizing that he could not bring himself to harm Honoka, and thus, he willingly relinquishes his Prism Stone to her before returning to the Dark Zone to face punishment. Honoka tried to go after him but Nagisa held her back, for her own safety.

Since then, Honoka was saddened by that event and harbored that experience till she and Nagisa eventually defeated the Dark King, yet Honoka still held onto the belief that Kiriya would one day come back.

Back at the present, Honoka blushed deeply as Kiriya is also hugging her as well, and she slowly recalled certain events before right now, and she slowly peeked under the blanket and blushed deeper…both of them were naked and realized that she and Kiriya made love last night! By then Kiriya slowly woke up, having sensed that it was morning, and he saw Honoka in front of him, where he gave a genuine smile and greeted her, which she stuttered a bit before regaining some of her composure.

"Honoka..."

"Oh...um...Kiriya-kun..."

"Good morning."

"Oh, yeah...good morning too..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Well...yes...yes, I am...well..."

"..."

"..."

Kiriya can sense that she was flustered, and he asks her if she is okay, which she nodded yet her cheeks are still red and that she is still embarrassed, as she sat up and uses the blanket to cover the front portion of her body, which Kiriya sat up as well, and he can tell that something made her feel uneasy and he asks her if he did something wrong, such as the events last night, which she shook her head in denial, but he can tell that she is feeling uneasy, so he gently hugged her from behind, which made her cheeks flush deeper.

Honoka could feel her body heating up as she could feel his warmth, the feelings he displayed, and he asks her again if he did something wrong and if what they did last night made her offended, which she assured to him that he did nothing wrong.

"Honoka."

"Yes...?"

"Are you...upset? Are you feeling bad...because of what we did last night...?"

"No...not really."

"Are you sure? Tell me if I did something..."

"It's fine. You did nothing wrong. I had a blast. Really, Kiriya-kun."

"If you say so. Just tell me...and I will help you."

"Kiriya-kun..."

As Kiriya continued to hug her, Honoka momentarily felt at peace as she slowly recall a series of events that took place some time ago, where she eventually met Kiriya again, and the struggles they took in order to stay together and begin a rather serious relationship.

Honoka recalled that it was not an easy one to begin with as several factors played a role and how and where the event led her and Kiriya to GIVE THEMSELVES TO ONE ANOTHER and how they ended up in bed, and spend the night together in peaceful bliss.

Kiriya slowly sensed that she is still silent and he asks her if she is still worried about what would happen after, and the situation they are now in, which she said that it is nothing and apologized if her silence is making him feel uneasy, but Kiriya said that he did not mind the events that transpired, as long as she is with him, and told her that he will no longer waiver and will protect her with all that he has.

"Honoka."

"..."

"Do not worry."

"Huh?"

"Ii won't waiver again. I will not run away. I'll protect you with everything I have."

"Kiriya-kun..."

"I promise."

"Oh...Kiriya-kun..."

Honoka silently nodded as Kiriya hugged her again, and she slowly lean her head against his naked chest, feeling his heart beating. She closed her eyes as she silently listened to the sound of his heart, and though she seemed to be a bit worried, the words that Kiriya said just now somewhat made her feel at ease, and believe that they can overcome whatever obstacles come in their way.

Kiriya slowly lay on bed, taking Honoka with her and the two younger teens lay in bliss, as she continued to hug him and wished that they stay like this for a little longer, and even wished that her relationship with Kiriya would last a lifetime, with Kiriya mentally wishing for the same thing. He was glad to have a second chance in life and will do everything not to waste it.

Honoka continued to hug him and wondered where this would take them, as she is now a first year in high school, while Kiriya is halfway in finishing the last year of middle school (he is now physically 14 years old), and out of curiosity, she asks him what are his plans, such as which school he would go once he graduates.

Kiriya then gave his answer, as he kissed her on the lips and said that he will go to the same school that Honoka and Nagisa are studying, reasoning that he can be with her at school as well as going home together, which made Honoka blush even more. She could not believe that she has gotten a bit soft as she now gets flustered over something that she never experienced before.

"Once I graduate middle school, I will enroll at the school you and Nagisa are attending."

"Eh? You mean..."

"Yes. That way we can spend time together at school...walking towards and after..."

"Well..."

"It would be for the best. That way I can be close to you and do my best to protect you...and everything you cherished."

"Really..."

"That is what I intend to plan. And I won't be discouraged again."

"Kiriya-kun..."

Nevertheless, Honoka is glad that Kiriya is back and no longer bounded by the darkness of the Dark Zone, and that he is now a normal boy, who can finally get to experience life, its ups and down, joy and sadness...all kinds of emotions.

More than anything, he is free...free to make his own choices, free to decide his fate, free to know what is right and wrong. With the Dark King defeated, there is no one who can misguide, and/or threaten Kiriya to do bad things or do the Dark King's bidding.

The two younger teens remained in bed, locked in embrace, enjoying their morning bliss, and wished that this feeling would last longer than they wanted to, which showed how much they loved each other, their bond was very deep and passionate.

In a romantic moment, Kiriya stare at her eyes, which Honoka did the same, and they slowly kissed, in an innocent, yet romantic way, which they took it slowly and the atmosphere was of pure romance and bliss, in which she slowly released the blanket, her upper body is almost exposed and the two teens are almost on the verge of making love again.

However, their peaceful moment was interrupted when Honoka's bedroom door opened, causing the two to get startled, which Kiriya instinctively hugged her in a protective manner, intending to protect her from anything that would threaten her safety, and is getting ready to jump out of bed and confront the intruder who suddenly appeared.

Likewise, Honoka grabbed the blanket and covered her naked body as she braces herself as she believe that they are under attack from an unknown force, and became a bit worried as Mipple is on the drawer and it might take a while before she could reach him so as to transform into Cure White if the situation calls for it.

However, awkwardness ensued as the sudden entrant turn out to be Nagisa Misumi, as she made a sudden visit to her good friend, wanting to greet her, only to stare in shock and surprise upon seeing the unexpected sight before her very eyes.

"Hey, Honoka! Good morning! I was just around the area and decided to greet you! How about we go to the park and..."

"..."

"..."

"Er..."

"Ah, Nagisa-chan...good morning..."

"Good day, Misumi-san..."

"EEEEEHHHH?!"

"..."

"..."

Nagisa stared wide-eyed, her face flushed bright red, her jaws fell to the floor (anime-style) upon seeing Honoka and Kiriya, who were sitting on bed, naked and covered only in a blanket, and it did not take a second for her to guess what the two teens did, and she asks the two in a flustered way if they really WENT ALL THE WAY.

"H-Honoka..."

"Y-yes...?"

"Y-you...you..."

"Um...did you...and Kiriya...well...I mean..."

"Ah...Nagisa...well, you see...it's..."

"You two...went...ALL THE...WAY...?"

"L-let...let me explain...it's quite a long..."

"No way...the two of you...went ALL OUT..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the romantic and slight dramatic moment make up for it, but comedy and comic relief moments appeared, as Nagisa suddenly made a visit only to find her friends in such a state…

As the chapter title shows, this is just a beginning and more will be on the way…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter will detail the events that would show what Pretty Cure did after the Dark King's defeat, what became of Kiriya and how he is able to be reunited with Honoka…

See you at the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
